The goal of the Research Development and Dissemination Core (RDDC) is to facilitate the scientific and clinical work of the UCSF Symptom Management Research Center. The objectives of this core are: 1) To coordinate special research training among affiliated RCSM faculty; 2) To facilitate the exchange of scientific information related to symptom management; 3) To disseminate scientific information to communities of scientists, clinicians, and consumers; and 4) To develop culturally competent interventions and methods for specified minority groups. As new intramural (pilot studies) and extramural studies are developed within the Center, the RDDC Director will meet with each PI in order to understand the special research training required for the project. Special emphasis will be given to faculty new to the work of the RCSM. Close collaboration and consultation with the Director of the Research Support Core (Dibble) will ensure the sustainability of skills developed for the new staff. Collaboration with the computer support person, already funded in the Office of Research, and the biostatistician (Paul) are essential. The exchange of information component of the RDDC recognizes the need to have systems in place that provide input of new scientific information and opportunities to Center faculty. While exchange is a two-way process, this objective, Exchange of Information, focuses upon enhancing inputs to Center activities; Objective 3, Dissemination, focuses upon outputs or dissemination. The RDDC will become the public relations (PR) arm of the RCSM. Two main activities that will occur include: l) the publication and dissemination of research findings, and 2) the publicity for the activities of the Center itself.